


Daughter of Hela

by HeLaDriel_O8



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard (Marvel), Best Friends, Destruction, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Post-Canon, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23661520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeLaDriel_O8/pseuds/HeLaDriel_O8
Summary: Lou Miller never thought she would meet her biological mother. She was angry on her mother for leaving her at the doorsteps of an orphanage. How will she accept her mom? And how will she accept her mom who is the Goddess of Death?Special note: Lou is introvert and is open and shows her vulnerability only in front of Debbie. And, her hugs are limited to Debbie, Tammy and her kids. Also, she is not much interested in relationship or sex, for that matter. She has her own emotional stuffs to deal with. Also, main reason, she is in love with someone special (you guessed right)Do not own any characters.This is a completed story in Wattpad. I will update here whenever I am free.C1: Reborn or NewbornC2: Tammy and TomC3: Unshed tearsC4: Debbie meets HelaC5: Ocean's 9... Hela?C6: Welcome to team Ocean
Relationships: Lou Miller & Debbie Ocean, Lou Miller/Debbie Ocean
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Reborn or Newborn

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fic I wrote in some extremely stressful condition a year back. Probably there are mistakes. I hope you all will forgive me for that.

**SPACE**

**Hela's POV**

After escaping the twilight sword, I'm floating in space, not sure whether to go rule my world; the Hell or to look for my Asgardians. Or should I go see my daughter? I know what happened on Earth. That mad titan who claims to love me had wiped off half of the world's population. I sense that my daughter is safe, unaware of all these fiasco.

Oh, I haven't said about my daughter, did I? She's my brain child. Means that she is designed by me and only me. No male contribution involved. How? Well... after being banished and imprisoned out of reach by my father, I was heart broken. I never thought my father would do that to me. He was the one who appointed me as his executioner. He was the one who took me to every war as his powerful weapon while I was not even old enough to wield a sword. While girls my age would see their life full of colours, enjoyment and love and pampering, I was only asked to train harder and harder, always try to extend the powers beyond limits. That's how I started wielding weapons from my body at a very tender age. And, my father saw even more use of me in wars.

Once you are programmed to only fight and conquer, that's all assimilated in your every cell. I thought that was what life meant, power, wars, bloodshed and ruling. But was it my fault to think so? He was the one who built the desire of ruling the universe, he sowed the seed of ruthlessness in me. He accomplished his desire of ruling everyone, collected all the gold and wealth from other realms using my power. It was natural for me to grow my ambition, to see more opportunities to increase our power. I didn't do it for myself. I saw our Asgard ruling all others. My dream was for my people. But all of the sudden, my father decided to be benevolent king. His first decision was to banish me, bury our brave warriors in order to hide his misdeeds.

He banished me for so many years, I started thinking what did I do that made my father banish me. Because, I am not a monster. I didn't hurt my Asgardians. I worked for my people. I served my kingdom. So, I started to introspect. For many years I dwelled in my sadness. Was I bad? Was it my fault that I thought for my people? I was banished for a millennia. I had enough time to think. I thought. Again and again. I wanted to be with my family again. I wanted to be the good girl of the family. I don't want to be good for others, but only for my family. I wanted to make my father proud. I started reimagining myself. I thought, may be by being like Frigga I might be loved by all my people. I thought of myself as a kind yet brave, innocent yet strong and more importantly, an obedient and loving version of myself who will listen to Allfather's every word. I know physical appearance doesn't matter, but in order to make myself similar to Frigga, I thought of light coloured hair, blue eyes. However I did keep my power, anger, ambition, attitude and stubbornness in me, but within my control. To summarise, I wanted a well-behaved version of myself.

I refined my imagination again and again for so many long years. It grew as a special aura, a ball of light in me. It grew stronger day by day and one fine day it just emerged out of my forehead and took a form of a baby. I didn't expect that! I was trying to reform myself, not some totally different being. But I immediately fell in love with the baby. That's what happens, right? A mother falls in love with her child in first sight. The only true ' _love at first sight_ '. I, who never thought of having my own family until now, was head over heels for this child of mine.

The aura also opened an escape portal. Maybe my father got to know about the child, my reformed behaviour and my desire to serve my kingdom under his command. My father wants me back in the kingdom and so has opened a portal for me to return. I thought of going through the portal, meet my father and live my life with my child in Asgard forever. I walked into the portal, with the baby in my arms. As soon as I walked in, it lead me to some new place. It was Midgard, I mean Earth. I saw the surroundings. It was a city named Melbourne. I, by mistake came to this planet. I had to return back to Asgard. But how? The bifrost needs to be opened. How will I command? I am not yet allowed to. How will I do that? I started walking. There wasn't much crowd. No one actually bothered to look at me.

Suddenly, I felt the presence of Asgardians, well one particular Asgardian. My father. He must have sensed my mistake of landing on earth. He is here to take me back. I was so happy, it was the best day. I had my child, who got me fortune of getting back to my land, and my father himself had come to escort me. I started searching for him. I found him somewhere standing near an isolated building. He was with his trusted warriors. What was the need of armed warriors? I was a bit confused. I watched him keenly. He was angry. He was frustrated. I could here him ordering the men to kill me the moment they see me. He didn't want his sons to know my presence. I was shocked!

He doesn't want me! He has his sons, his family and I am not a part of it! I am not welcomed back! So the portal was not my father's deed but it was because of my child! I broke again. But this time it didn't make me go goody. It filled hatred towards my father. I was furious. Anger took over me. I didn't expect this to happen. I loved my father, my people, my kingdom. But they wanted to kill me. My own father wanted to kill me! If he can kill me, he can definitely kill my child. I am not strong enough to defend. My power completely drained while in exile. I mean I can still smash everyone else. But not my father. The only way of regaining my power is by going back to Asgard. I cannot fight my father in this condition. So I decided to run from there.

By this time, they too sensed my presence. They haven't seen me yet. I started running. My child was crying by now. Obviously it is hungry. I have to feed it. But you know, I am not producing milk. The child was born from my brain. Not through natural process. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't let my child be killed by my father and his warriors. I saw an orphanage. The only way to save my child is to let go of it from me. With heavy heart, I kept my child on the doorsteps. I knelt before my baby girl and blessed her. I am not capable of fighting Odin, but I sure am able to protect my child from the human threats. I placed my hand on her head, and enchanted. She will always be protected by my shadow. I may not be present physically, but my invisible shadow will protect it. I traced my finger over my child's cheek, slowly over its arm. I touched her palm, and she held my finger tightly. I was emotional. All my love for her flooded through my eyes. I cried. But I had to hurry. The warriors and Odin will find me soon. With heavy heart, I walked away. More like, I ran away.

But the warriors found me. I easily fought those warriors but then, Odin himself stood in front of me. He had his Staff. He launched a fiery attack on me. It hit me right through my heart. I fell down. He was about to kill me but then, his sons would realise it. They weren't kids anymore. So he decided to banish me, again. This time, he used more powerful enchantment, used all his life force to imprison me. By the look of his action, I realised he was oblivious to my baby's birth. So my child would be safe.

Every single day in banishment, I thought of my child. My love for my baby girl was so strong that I could sense my child's presence far away from where I was. I could feel her thinking about her parents. I was so sorry for abandoning her but I didn't have any other choice. However, this love had increased my mental strength and even though I wasn't in Asgard, I was growing stronger, completely new and different from my other powers. All these sensations and my one way communication of emotions where missed by Odin because he was growing weak. His powers were draining in faster rate in order to keep me here. The more my mental strength increased, the more my father's powers were drained. And he was having his own problems with his two sons. Well, he was the reason for my separation from my child, and now his sons are fighting with each other and also going against him, causing him pain. It's what you call Karma I guess.

Then, Odin was gone. I was free. I regained my power. My brothers fought against me. Useless idiots. I am actually ashamed to be called as their sister. They are so weak, they couldn't even defeat my weakest form. I went to Asgard. I was angry for not being welcomed by my people. I worked to establish Asgard's rule over other realm. But then, the prophesied death, Ragnarok happened. All thanks to my dumb brother. Idiot really don't know what and how things are to are. I escaped the hit though. And I still have my powers. Asgard was destroyed but I have all of my powers. This is strange. I must actually lose my special powers, but here I am, floating and telling you my story. I am Goddess of death; so, maybe, I am alive and have my power. Now when I think, I am no more angry on my brothers or my people. They are innocent and oblivious, and most importantly, idiots. I mean, my brother is such an idiot, he destroyed Asgard and within a day that ship got destroyed by that purple weirdo. Imagine, if Asgard was safe, and Thanos would have to fight me to get Tesseract. And I would kill him in no time. He is not equal to me. My one sword on his head, and he would be dead. I als sensed that Thor tried to kill him. Idiot didn't aim for head. Now I know, why the present generation of Asgardians are losers. They are ruled by an idiot! But I fin them innocent now, including my dumb brother. They didn't know me. If we would grow up together, then maybe, they would know my love for Asgard. They would understand me. Thor, who loves Loki so much even after all his evilness wouldn't accept me?

Well I don't have time to think about it. I am more interested in getting back to my baby girl. I don't care about what's going on between the Avengers, as they call themselves, and Thanos. I never liked that Titan, and I am not obliged to these saviours. Let them fight and die. I don't care. I only care about my baby girl and my Asgard. Earth is none of my business. As long as humans don't stop worshipping these hyped _Avengers_ , I won't help them. I'll go to earth. Reunite with my baby.

My baby, now might be living her life, having her own family. She might not even realise her superpowers. No one trained her to stimulate those powers yet. I hope she will learn them soon. If not I will teach her.

I sensed that my child was no longer staying in Melbourne where I left her. She is somewhere in a place called New york. I am coming my child. I am coming to you. My baby. My Lou. Yeah that's what the orphanage named her. Lou Miller. I sensed that name long back. Miller being the last name of the lady who looked after my child. I don't like that name. But I suppose, I don't have the right to change it. My baby is 39 now. Human world is different from mine. I am immortal or at least that's what we say. My daughter will live immortal life too. But she is unaware. I hope she accepts me when I meet her. I cannot face rejection from the one person whom I love the most. 

*-*-*-*-*-*


	2. Tammy and Tom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom asks Lou to take care of his wife and children until he returns back from his business trip of 6 months

**TAMMY'S HOUSE**

**Lou's POV**

Poor Tom doesn't know what Tammy is capable of. He's living in oblivion for a decade now. He asked me a favour. He wanted me to look after his wife and children while he is away for 6 months regarding some business deal. I was Tammy's bridesmaid. Debbie was too angry to even attend the wedding. So, only I attended. Tom's really a nice guy. He loves Tammy a lot. But we're not sure how will he react to Tammy being involved in criminal life. So we kept it hidden from him. He is friendly and shares similar interest in bikes, and as years passed we became good friends. Debbie doesn't like our friendship. She doesn't like Tom too. And it has nothing to do with the fact that she and Tammy were _friends with benefits_ a long time ago. She thinks he is an obstacle in Tammy's career and life. And by befriending him, I might get into trouble if at all Tammy and Tom broke up. And I understand her words. But... I don't know, he is really a good friend of mine.

One of the reasons Tammy met Tom was me and Debbie. You see... once Debbie and I were in bar. Debbie got drunk and completely wasted. I couldn't walk her home in that condition. I called Tammy at 3 am in the morning. She came to pick us up, cursing us. She was busy whole day fencing an antique we stole. So she was resting at home. She entered the bar and saw Debbie completely wasted and me drinking my 11th bottle of vodka, to the surprise of bartender and everyone present. We didn't even pay the bill. So Tammy had to pay. I agree the bill was a bit too much. Because, I have high threshold when it comes to alcohol. I don't get wasted soon like Debbie or Tammy. I have to drink like gallons and gallons to get tipsy. And this time, I drank three times more than Debbie and it did no effect on me. Tammy, as usual, was shocked that I am perfectly alright and standing straight. She and Debbie were always in awe with my alcohol tolerance. What can I say? I don't know how, but I can drink all day long and still be steady and unaffected.

We had to struggle a lot to get Debbie out of the bar. She passed out even before we were able to walk out. She was skinny but it's not easy to carry the dead weight. We somehow got Debbie inside the car. The car, I must say it's the only possession we had which was legal. We bought this old Toyota after saving enough money. It was in a bad condition, I repaired it myself. Debbie and Tammy stole the necessary parts required. Now don't think that I lied about the car being legal. It's true. The car, we got legally; I didn't say the spare parts were legal.

So, back to the story. We had Debbie inside the car. And now, Tammy decided to drive again. I sat next to Debbie in the back seat; someone had to steadily hold her, right? Tammy was reversing the car, and suddenly she hit a man walking behind. He was hurt a bit, but not life-taking or anything. Tammy was really slow, so there was no chance of any broken arms. But the man was angry and suddenly rushed towards the driver's seat, knocked the window glass. Tammy was bit scared but still, masked it. She apologized sincerely. But he wouldn't budge. He started yelling at us and began his remarks on female driving. That's it. That raged me. How dare he speak about women? I jumped into the conversation. I started cursing him in my typical Australian way I knew would pierce him. He was confused and scared by my outrageous behaviour. I don't know why, but people fear me a lot when I raise my voice the slightest. I don't know what will they do if I ever show my anger. Since childhood, I am like this. I control my anger but I fear I will go out of control soon. So, I try avoiding any such situations. But here I was, trying to argue, in limit. I wasn't interested in fighting him. Well, mind you, fighting and arguing are different, or that's what I believe and you need to agree with me.

Then suddenly, Tammy saw blood stains on his arm. She was now sad and concerned. Because of her, the man was hurt. She stopped me from bashing him more. I was not backing off. But she requested me. I obliged. She held his hand and carefully took a look on the wounds. He was now confused again looking at Tammy's gentleness. He winced when she gently tried to remove the shirt sleeve over the wound. Tammy almost passed out looking at the blood and the wound. I steadied her. She asked him to hop into the car so that she will drive him to hospital.

He refused. He was not angry now but was hesitant. He didn't want us to take him to hospital. We asked the reason and he told the wound was not from the accident. And he began walking away, apologising for yelling at us. Tammy held his good hand, he halted. Tammy was persistent in taking him to hospital. And at last, he agreed. He hopped into the passenger seat while Tammy drove and I was in back seat with Debbie. Damn, she was snoring now.

On our way to hospital we asked him the cause for his wounds. At first, he was reluctant in speaking but after Tammy's jokes or better to say ' _attempt to joke_ ' easened him, he finally opened up. He was hurt because of his girlfriend, well now ex-girlfriend. She cheated on him with his friend. When he questioned, she and his friend hit him. He was hit by his friend by a broken vase on his head. Tammy suddenly looked at him, removed his hoodie. It was horrible. The blood dried but the wound was really bad. She shrieked and lost control of the wheels. He held the wheel with his one hand and it was right on top of her hand. He was really in an uncomfortable position, slight slip of his other hand and it would land on Tammy's thighs and Tammy would definitely kill him. I don't know why but that thought made me laugh. Once the car was under control, Tammy got the wheels back and he removed his hand. There was an awkward silence between them. I wanted to say something but my baggage, I mean Debbie Ocean rolled and I had to make sure she wasn't hurt.

We finally arrived at the hospital. I stayed in the car to look after Debbie who was still snoring. God! never should I allow her to get wasted. Tammy took him to the hospital. I could see a genuine concern and also a hint of crush on him in her face. When she turned back before entering the hospital to check on us, I mouthed " _kiss him_ ". I don't know why I said it, but it was good to see Tammy red faced and furious on me. I laughed. She then shook her head smiling and walked in.

All this time, our mastermind was snoring; she would never accept it when she wakes up. It was a stressful week for us. So a day of getting drunk and forgetting everything else is acceptable right? Almost after an hour, Tammy and that guy returned. Tammy offered him to drop home, which he accepted. In an hour, they were friends. That's how our Tammy is. She is compassionate and sweet, all like to befriend her. We dropped him. He lived in some apartment in Manhattan, his girlfriend already had moved out. He apologized for his earlier behaviour, said he never disrespect women but his anger due to his ex made him speak like that, and thanked and offered his hand to Tammy as a friendly gesture. Well, Tammy thought he was about to hug and so opened her arms and leaned forward. Awkward. Now he opened his arms to hug and she offered to shake hand. It looked like a romantic movie scene. I tried not to laugh. Finally they settled down to shake their hands. He then smiled and waved at me. I waved back and said "Get well soon ah.."

"Tom", both he and Tammy said in unison.

I tried to control my laughter again and smilingly said "Good night Tom. And take care. If you want, I can take care of your cheater friend and ex".

"Ah no thanks. I... uhm... I better move on. I wanna keep them away from me"

I nodded, and he started walking. He went inside the apartment, Tammy's eye focused on him. Once she turned back, I was grinning at her.

"What?"

"Hmm nothing. He's good looking and speaks nicely with you, is freshly single and you obviously are smitten by him"

She glared, but the pink blush on her cheeks clearly visible.

***---***

Cut to present, here I am waiting for her to pack all the necessary things she'll need; Tom helping her with packing and kids running around. After packing, She drove them to airport, I was following them in my bike. After a little tears in eyes, Tammy kissed him and waved at him. He was off to London.

We got back to our loft, well technically my loft but now all the girls are so frequent in that building that it has become our loft. All were already present. Derek and Keri immediately ran towards Constance. I went to Debbie who was trying to cook or more accurately, trying to burn my kitchen. Tammy and I took over the kitchen duty. I didn't want my death certificate to say ' _death due to burnt water by Debbie Ocean_ '. Yeah, she can burn water. She is that talented in kitchen.

****----****


	3. Unshed tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lou's backstory from Debbie's mouth. Also, Debbie realises something is bothering Lou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lou is an introvert, who only is open with Debbie and to some extent, Tammy. Also, she is not very interested in relationship or sex in this story. She has her own emotional stuffs to deal with. Also, she is in love with someone (you all know who)

**Debbie's POV**

Finally I am done with my food. I don't know why, but Lou always insists on having vegetables. I hate it. Why to eat veggies when we can have tasty meat. Lou started pulling my leg because I was the last one to finish. Even Derek and Keri were faster than me. But let's not consider them. They are tiny. They eat way lesser than me.

Now that we were done with our dinner, we all decided to watch movies. The kids wanted to watch Maleficent. When I was inside jail, Disney decided to bring out a new version with Angelina Jolie, making Maleficent a hero instead of villian. I haven't seen it yet but Constance and Amita were all excited. They had boasted of watching it almost 10 times. I mean weren't they satisfied with old animated ones? I don't watch kids movies. But I sometimes do watch so that as to criticise it later with Lou. By criticising, we mean, we secretly enjoy but act like we don't, in front of Tammy and others. Now too I thought of doing the same and turned to hint Lou.

I saw Lou's face. I couldn't read her. She was silently sitting in her chair, indifferent to all the chattering going around her. Before I could check on her, Constance turned on the movie. And Derek sat on my lap. So I had to sit through entire movie. I wanted to speak to her. I felt she wasn't all fine.

****

The movie was really good. I liked the concept of mother's love that made Aurora wake up from her eternal sleep. Good twist. Now that the movie was done, Tammy took upstairs. We all had the last minute arrangement for kids. Lou was worried they might dislike. They had been here many times, but never stayed overnight. Lou loves those kids. She is their 'crazy and funny aunt', who spoils them by treating them with whatever they ask. Tammy always had tough time controlling Lou's overflowing love towards them. But also, she was happy that Lou would do anything for their safety, and always takes care of them. Lou was the one Tammy approached when Derek fell sick one night and no one was there to look after Keri when he was admitted. Lou also was there on school's pick up list. I never was with Tammy during both the kid's birth. When Derek was born, I was with Claude, and Keri was born when I was in prison. Though I am still against Tammy's marriage and the life I don't hate those little munchkins.

Back to present. Shortly afterwards Tammy took her kids to room, Lou too walked upstairs. I saw her walk. The regular stylish sway was missing. Something is definitely wrong.

Daphne and Rose started speaking about the movies and the technicalities behind those, Constance, Amita and Nine started playing some game in their cell phones. They were playing as a team or something. I don't get that. So I thought of going back to my room. I walked upstairs, peeped into Lou's room. She was not there. May be she's in bathroom. I walked towards my room and was about to enter when I saw Lou sitting outside kids' room. The door was closed and Lou was sitting right next to it, tears in her eyes. I sat next to her. She didn't mind me seeing her in this state. I could hear Tammy reading bedtime story. I am still confused about why Lou is here and why she is having tears in her eyes. I was about to wipe her tears, when she spoke

"Did your mum read you bedtime stories?"

That was it. Lou was missing her parents. Well she never had any. She was an orphan. Even though she was blonde and attractive kid, something always came up and her adoption was cancelled by every couple who met her. But I never saw her thinking about parents, or even speaking about them. Only once or twice, she spoke about her past. She only knew that someone left her on the doorsteps. And earlier, she was neutral about her feelings. But as rejections from different couples increased she started hating her life. She started hating her parents because of whom she had to lead a lonely life. She wasn't able to make friends. In orphanage too, the kids didn't take her into their groups. She was always considered as some goth girl. Well, Lou wasn't subtle enough to differ so. With the rebellious attitude and style, she was feared by many. Some considered as a punk. She was lonely because of all these notions. A lone tiger, to be honest. She was just being who she was. But people around her didn't think that way. Once she was 16, she moved out of the orphanage, joined bartending by pretending to be older than she really was. The owner was in need of a worker so he didn't look much into any documents. She got the job, bartended at night and continued preparing for her higher studies during day time. She started saving money so that she could attend college the next year or two. It was really hard. Sometimes, she couldn't afford daily meals. So she started a day job, babysitting kids for some socialite. But she never stopped her studies. She now had a small apartment shared with some guy whom she met few months ago. It was difficult for both of them to pay the rent. They had to work hard. He was an aspiring musician, which obviously meant minimal income.

That's when she started sneaking things. She pickpocketed rich brats who spent money like water. She stole from those rich girls in her class who always bragged about their possession. The money was used for her daily expenses and for her roommate who now was her boyfriend, his music classes. Day by day their life changed. Both were into planning their respective career that they couldn't give time for each other. They decided to break up. It was a mutual decision. He moved out and started living with his band guys.

As the days passed applied for different scholarships. She got one which allowed her to study in States. She spent part of her savings to arrange her passport, visa and bought some new clothes for herself. She came to US when she was 18. She joined the college. The scholarship had covered her tuition fees and also provided her with stipend. Her life was going smooth, and by smooth, she had daily meals and a part-time job to check other expenses. She was also brilliant and so had good grades. She couldn't afford luxuries but she was content. She wanted to be a doctor. So she had to study hard.

She still would pickpocket stuffs so as to afford alcohol. She was a little addicted to it.  
Blame it for the bartending job. But trust me, that girl never gets high. Never once I saw her getting even tipsy. Back to the story, one day she was walking alongside ever-busy New York Street, and I saw her. She was wearing some old blue jeans and a white shirt, a black Jacket in her arm, yet she carried it off as if it was some Armani or Gucci designer wears. I could see the outline of her purse in pant pocket. I walked towards her, with one swift motion I picked her purse. I walked further; she was walking away oblivious of my act. Or that's what I thought. I walked for almost 5 minutes and stood near a bar, to check her purse. She had $20 bill, college identity card and a small pocket calendar. Okay so this was my luck. Just $20.

I removed the bill, tossed that purse behind me and searched for my purse in my pocket. It was missing. I had kept it in my pocket. It had almost $600. It was my hard earned money of the day. I started searching around me. Suddenly I heard a voice.

"Looking for something?"

I turned to look at the tall blonde girl whose pocket I just picked, standing against the wall, waving my purse in her hand. I quickly walked towards her and snatched my purse. Checked for my money. Everything was intact. She hadn't taken anything.

"So, now that you have your purse back, can I have mine?", She asked me, or more like ordered me. lt wasn't American accent. But I couldn't recognise which was that.

I returned her purse. She smiled and walked away without a word. I was shocked. What just happened! Someone who picked my pocket with so much ease, had all chance to take my money, returned my purse with money intact and walked away without even complaining! Who would do that? When she was getting $600 instead of her $20, why would she deny the fortune? I decided to ask her. So, I ran behind her. Also, I wanted to know what accent was that. It was tough sexy and soothing.

I ran and approached her. She was walking in her own pace, occasionally taking a drag from her cigarette. I held her hand. She stopped. I looked into her eyes. I could read nothing. The crystal clear blue eyes stared back and I couldn't face it. I closed my eyes for a moment, opened with a determination. I asked her the reason for returning my purse. She just smiled at me, and took my purse from my hand and said,

"Well if you don't want it, then I'll have it"

And then, she started walking again. I was astonished. What was happening to me? She was intimidating too. Her eyes, though unreadable, was a little scary.

I decided to act strong, caught up her pace and pulled her aside. She looked at me again and this time she wasn't smiling. I could see the serious expression in her face. She was little angry I guess. (After few years, I found out that no one dared to physically overpower her. I was the first one)

"Take off your hand", she spoke, her voice stern.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to talk to you", I replied. This was really new. I, Debbie Ocean never asked sorry. Today was a weird day. First, I was outperformed by her in pickpocketing and now I am apologising.

I hurriedly removed my hand from her and started speaking. I didnt know why but stammered a little.

"I..I... I ju.. just wanted to...to know wh..why you didn't t..take the m.. money"

"Are you having short term memory loss? Because, I did take your purse again when you offered me"

"I didn't offer. I was trying to speak and you took it away"

"Well, you need your purse back? Or you want me to just answer your question and walk away with the purse? I could consider your $600 as the fees for treating your stammering", she spoke in an enchanting way, I couldn't reply her.

She snapped her finger in front of my face. I was brought back to this world. I had to get back to my game. I am the master and I cannot be defeated by this wierd accented blonde. Oh for fucks sake, she was blonde! And I am getting intimidated by her!

"I don't stammer. And $600 for treating stammering is too much, don't you think?",

What the hell am I speaking. Get back to the business.

"Well, it depends. Consider me as a celebrity doctor"

"What? Can we just speak about the real matter and not this unwanted things?"

"Fine, bombard me with your _important questions_ "

"Yeah, why didn't you take the money? Why did you come back to take your $20 when you had $600 in your hand?"

"My college ID was in that purse"

"Oh please, cut the crap. I know you can get new one by paying some fine. Truth"

"I wanted to take that money, but I saw a picture of you and your friend. She's in same college as mine. And she is the only friend I have. I didn't want to lose her"

"My friend?", I took my purse back and saw a photo of myself and Tammy. I didn't keep it. Definitely Tammy must have kept it inside. I was not happy about Tammy's gig. But it did save me my $600.

"Yeah, Tammy. She's my friend and roommate", I answered.

"She knows you are a criminal?"

"Pickpocketing doesn't count as a major criminal offence"

"It is a criminal act though"

"Fine. One more thing. When did you pick my purse?"

"The way you walked towards me, I knew what would happen. So I wanted to give you the taste of getting picked"

"Well, I think you just did"

"Lou"

"What?"

"That's my name"

"Oh. Debbie. Debbie Ocean"

"As far as I know there are only 5 oceans. Which is this new one?"

"Very funny. It's my last name."

"Miller"

"Sorry?"

"My last name"

"Oh. Wanna come with me to my apartment?"

"Sorry, I don't go home with anyone whom I just met. Also, you're not my type"

"Geez, I didn't mean that. I thought you'd meet Tammy"

"Hmm fine. Let me finish my shopping"

"Okay. I'll join you. Where are we going?"

"Just the stores next block. It's not expensive or luxurious. You see, I can't afford expensive stuffs."

"But you pickpocket, right?"

"I do. But today I took a leave. I only pick on weekends. You see, college keeps me busy and I never risked there. I don't want to get expelled"

"Oh, and yet you picked my purse"

"Who initiated?"

"Doesn't mean you had to reciprocate"

"And lose my last bill?"

"This is your last bill? It's not even half a month"

"I don't earn much. And I need this bill for like next two weeks"

I was bit taken back by her honest reply.

"Tammy never spoke about you", Lou said.

"Well, she can't boast about my criminal activities in college. Also, she never mentioned you. What's your domain? Same as Tammy? Have I ever seen you in campus when I visited?"

"I'm not in her class. I met her in canteen when I was eating alone and she..."

"And?"

"Some mean girls started bullying her. I jumped in and..."

"What? She was bullied? Who are those girls? I'm going to..."

"Hey hey... Don't worry. I took care of them. They'll never dare to bully anybody"

"Thanks"

"You look older to her. Well older to me as well. What do you do other than picking pockets?"

"Hey... Well, yeah I'm older to her. She's my family friend. She moved in with me when she joined college. And I guess, I'm older to you too if you are still a teenager"

"Yup I am. She's a nice girl"

"She is. Come on. Let's get the things you need"

"Let's go"

"Not to that shop you wanted to go"

"But..."

"Trust me"

Without questioning, she agreed. I took her to some expensive looking mall. She hesitated. Clearly $20 will do no good in that place. I held her hand and reassured. She saved my Tammy, I can do this to return her favour. Also, she had impressed me. I really wanted to know more about her. I told her to buy the food items she was planning to. She was still not very sure.

She took some instant noodles, a packet of cookies and few candies. I stared at her.

"What?"

"Buy something healthy. Also, do not worry about the money"

"But..."

"Miller", I gave my stern look.

"Fine"

"Once we are done here, we'll go to other sections"

"Okay. Is there anything that substitutes Tim-Tams?"

"Excuse me, what?"

"Tim-Tams. It's famous in Australia. I was fond of it"

_Okay. She's Australian. That explains the sexy accent._

"Guess you need to find it yourself"

She nodded.

We went through different sections but didn't buy anything. Or that's what she thought. Once the billing was done and I payed it, she looked at me gratefully.

"Now let's go home. Get drunk and enjoy to the fullest"

"You do this with every person you meet?"

"Only if that person is talented like me and saved my friend"

She chuckled. We went to my apartment. Tammy saw Lou and hugged her. We explained her about the day we had. Tammy was shy when she heard about the photo. I didn't understand though. We drank, had some take outs.

Lou became comfortable by now. She was drinking. Actually, drank more than us. But was unaffected. Tammy and I were already drunk and was not able to even stand. But Lou was there sitting on the couch, nursing another drink as if it was water. I doubted she was not drinking and planning to rob us once we become unconscious. I wanted to alert Tammy. But she passed out already. I tried my best to keep my eyes open. After two more drinks, Lou called it a night, and got ready to go to her hostel room. It was 2 a.m. How will she enter the hostel? I risked my apartment and the belongings and asked her to stay tonight. She obliged. She helped me and Tammy to our shared room and she made herself comfortable on the couch, despite my offer of spare bedroom.

Next morning, I woke up with a hangover. I walked towards the kitchen cabinets, took some Advil. I saw Lou, still sleeping. She looked content. I felt bad for doubting her. I prepared coffee for myself. Tammy woke up a bit later. She was a total mess. Her blonde hair sticking out in odd directions. She woke Lou up and gave her coffee. Lou was still half asleep. Never a morning person, I guessed. She told she sleeps till afternoon on weekends as a compensation to lack of sleep due to her early college hours. She thanked me again for the food items we bought. I stopped her on her way to door and gave her new lipstick, eye liner, a perfume bottle and a bracelet. She looked at me, the expression unable to read.

"It's yours. We got it yesterday"

"You stole?"

"Nope. I bought it. For like zero money"

"I can't keep it"

"I got it for you. It's the same stuff that you have on your face, except, the branded version"

"I..I.."

"Take it, Lou. Debbie doesn't always behave good with new people"

I displayed mock anger to Tammy, who just winked. Lou took the things, thanked, said goodbye and was out.

We three met frequently there after, stealing things, drinking alcohol and playing poker. Lou was the champion in poker. Three months passed by, and Tammy and I offered Lou to stay with us. Now we shared our apartment. Lou in one room, Tammy me and in another. It was no secret that Tammy and I were having something more. Lou never bothered about it. Our drunken nights were filled with past stories. Lou spoke about the orphanage. I could sense the anger and bitterness towards her biological parents. I didn't press that issue for it would make her uncomfortable. Tammy's stories were more of her parents being conservative and how I made her break all the rules. I mostly spoke about my family business. I am an Ocean and an Ocean never reveals everything.

After college, both Tammy and Lou tried for jobs. Lou couldn't study medicine, so decided to take some formal job. But she didn't get any. She was more than qualified and intelligent for the jobs she applied. But still no luck. I consoled her. Tammy too had the same issue. Lou's sarcasm and Tammy's over the top sweet nature (fake), were also the reasons for not getting any jobs. They decided to be the full time criminals.

We had a wonderful life. May not be always luxurious, but we were happy. Tammy and I... I don't know what it was called... I don't call it a relationship. It was just an adjustment, probably. We were steady for now. Lou was busy with her books. Wherever we went, she bought books. I encouraged her to go date people. She just shrugged. Tammy and I had to set her up with people. But she hardly continued with them for more than a month. Tammy asked her why she dresses in sexy outfits (which covers her entire body. Damn those suits) if she was not interested in people. She said that she was not a relationship person. And she likes to dress up that way. She was wearing them for herself and not for people. We decided to drop that subject.

Then, Tammy moved on after seeing my lack of interest in commitments. Lou and I travelled different states pulling cheap cons. I got bored of our steady income by rigging bingo, fell for a moron, got myself thrown into prison. Lou was angry at my decision of working with Claude and so, decided to stay away from this world and started working legally.

When she heard about my imprisonment, she rushed to meet me. She saw me outside the court; she was about to meet me but I signalled her not to. She was hurt. She followed the vehicle that took me to the prison. I saw her through windows. She was persistent. I was sure she would somehow manage to get me out of this situation, even if it meant killing the police officers. I didn't want her to do anything stupid. So, when I was sure she was looking at me, I tapped my index finger on my forehead. It was the sign we used back then to say _wait for me, I'll be back_.

She got my message, turned her bike. But before going away she held her thumbs up.

She smuggled necessary things inside the jail. Waited for me patiently. When I was released, she picked me up. We successfully pulled off the heist. She went for her California road trip. I was here, looking after her club and the loft. I apologised for my deeds. She just smiled and said she was not angry anymore. That I'm her best friend and nothing can seperate us. She also thanked for giving her 5 more friends.

But right now, seeing her outside the kids' room, sad and crying... It breaks my heart. She never felt the parental love. I feel, though she is angry at her parents, she yearns for their love. I didn't know how exactly to console her. Was she expecting to? I don't know. I wiped her tears, and she laid her head on my shoulders. We both sat there hearing Tammy's story. Once Tammy was done with her story, we got up.

I could still see tears flowing from her eyes. I never saw her crying over her childhood. She always avoided speaking or would brush it off with her sarcasm. Today though it felt different.

"Even the fictional character had a fairy godmother", Lou said.

It took me some seconds to get her words. She was speaking about the movie Maleficent. I couldn't leave her like this.

"Do you wanna talk?"

"I don't know. I am feeling anxious today. I feel as if someone is thinking about me. I don't know what, but I feel odd. And it's making me think about my parents. Fuck! I hate this. I hate them. They made my life miserable. If they didn't want me, then why they had to give birth. Weren't they aware of condom? Why they had to leave me? Why? I feel sick. I'm unwanted to my own parents. I am an unwanted burden"

"Shhhsh... Nope, don't say that. Don't say that. You are never unwanted. You have me. You have us. I love you. We all love you. We all want you"

"But you guys aren't my mom!", she said, somewhat in higher volume.

She walked to her room, shut the door. I felt bad for her. I could hear her sit against the door. I whispered good night and went to my room. My new mission was set. I need to cheer up Lou. Bring her out of this misery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcome


	4. Debbie meets Hela

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debbie and Hela's first meet.

**Hela's POV**

I am approaching Midgard. I mean Earth. I'm at higher velocity, and sure will land on hard ground. Not that I'll be hurt or anything, but it'll leave a mark on ground. And I don't want anyone suspecting that. Specifically my brothers suspecting. So I slowed down. I could see a water body and decided to dive in. It's easy you see. No evidence can be etched in flowing water. I dived. Oh how wonderful. It was cold. But I was feeling good. I decided to stay under water for some times.

**Debbie's POV**

It's 5am. I am awake. I'm a light sleeper. And prison has regulated my system to wake up at early hours. Everyone else still asleep. I did my morning chores, and then decided to go sit near the shores. I sat there and started thinking about Lou. I need to do something. She's suffering from inside. The misery might consume her. I didn't wanna lose my best friend. Well she's more than just best friend. She's my life. I don't know but while in prison, my feelings towards Lou started to take some other direction. Something more than a best friend. Soulmate may be? Or I don't know. The bottom line is I care for her a lot and I can't see her suffering. I want to keep her happy forever. I'm thinking of some vacation. It might lighten her mood. Yup, that's right. I should plan for a vacation. Preferably, accompanied with roadtrip.

As I was thinking, I unknowingly started throwing pebbles into the water. It was a bit dark. The street light illuminating only a small area around me. I was staring ahead. I saw something emerging out of water as I was throwing the last pebble in my hand. The pebble hit that whatever emerging out. I heard an angry growl. Oh shit. What did I hit? Is it possible for a shark to be here? And does sharks growl? Or is it a... Well I saw a human figure emerging out. I couldn't see the face. It approached me. That gait! I'm familiar with that. The confident gait. Finally the figure came near me and now I saw the face. Damn it's Lou.

I sighed.

"Jesus Lou! You scared me. What're you doing here? How come you are up so early and why were you in... Wait a minute. What the fuck. Lou, your hair. Why is it black? And it's longer than it was yesterday. And where did you get this hideous jumpsuit. And is that a cape? What the..."

Before I could complete, she wrapped her palm tightly around my neck. She was choking me to death. What the hell.

"L... Lou.. wh..what.. aarr... What are you do..doing. Lou...Lou...Lou..."

**Hela's POV**

It feels good in this cold water. How relaxing.

Wait someone's approaching. I can see an image near the shores through the water surface. What? My eye sight isn't like humans. It's too powerful. I can see in dark.

I better be silent. I'm not scared of her but I don't want to draw attention. Oh, it's throwing pebbles on me. Did that creature see me? Is it attacking me? Oh you imbecile. I'll show you what attacking means.

I slowly emerged out of water...Ouch. it hit me with the pebble. Thats it. How dare this creature? No more being subtle about my existence in Midgard. I'm going to show it real hell. Yeah well I'm Hela and I control hel.

I walked towards the creature. Oh, okay it's a lady. She started blabbering but I couldn't make out anything. I am angry you see. I am choking her now. But wait. Did she just say _Lou!_ She knows my daughter?

I released her. She started panting. Heavy breath in and breath outs. I waited.

\-----------

**Third person POV**

"What the hell, Lou! You choked me to death"

"How do you know Lou?"

"What? What's wrong with you, baby? You alright? Sweetheart... I know you're going through lot of things right now. But you can't be like this. And I never expected you to attack me. You alright?"

"What happened to Lou? Why's she in trouble?"

"Why're you speaking like that?"

"What happened to Lou?", Hela was furious now, eyes green, hair transformed, tucked inside her horned helmet, swords emerging from her hands.

"Lou...", Debbie was scared.

"I'm Hela. Lou is my daughter"

"What! No ways. You're a monster. My Lou cannot be a daugh..."

"I'M NOT A MONSTER...I'm not a monster... I'm not a monster", Hela repeated again and again... Everytime the voice going small and emotions raising. The swords retrieved back.

Debbie knew it's not a time to do anything stupid.

_Brave up. Act cool. If we_ _are brave then the evil cannot dominate us_

"You... you're Lou's mother? What are you? And how should I believe that you are her mother?"

"I'm Hela, Goddess of Death, Queen of Asgard, ruler of Hel...and I ain't obliged to you to prove my relation with Lou",

_Asgard... It's no more now_

Hela was sad. Her Asgard was no more

"GODDESS OF DEATH?"

"Yeah, I'm goddess of death. Rightful heir of Asgard.

"Ash-guard?"

"Asgard. And who are you? And how do you know Lou"

"I'm... Debbie... Debbie Ocean, I'm her friend. Infact, I'm her best friend. We've known for almost two decades now. And so, you are obliged to prove".

_It's better to say the relationship between me and Lou, so that Hela won't attack again._

"Oh. Friend. Good. Where's she now. I want to see her"

"Proof"

"You are irritating. How do I believe you are her friend? Show me the proof and I'll produce mine"

"You first"

"You dare to..."

"Nope. I've known Lou for years now. You are a newbie. So, you need to do first"

_Anything to meet my daughter_.

"Fine. She looks exactly like me"

"That's your proof?"

"You thought I was Lou few minutes back"

"Umm... Yeah I'll give that. But it's suspicious. Lou's blonde"

"Well, there are reasons for that"

"What?"

"Not so soon. You prove that you're her friend"

"I called you Lou few minutes ago?", Debbie was smirking a little. Confidence growing inside her.

"Smart. But still, produce something else", Hela's hand started wielding and retrieving back tiny blades. A warning. Any sane human will know not to mess with her.

"Fine. Here", Debbie showed her picture with Lou from her iPhone.

"You Midgard creature...you captured my daughter in this box? How dare you! You will pay for this." Again the choking session.

"It's... it's...a photo. It's...not Lou... tr... trapped....inside"

Released.

"Jesus. Do you always choke people without any second thought?"

"So, my daughter is not inside this box?"

"Nope. She's not. This is her photo with me. And I didn't know you were this stupid. The photo has me in it. So, does that mean I captured myself inside this box... I mean phone? And see here... for your satisfaction.. here are few more pics"

Debbie showed her few more pics in which Lou was hugging her, Debbie and Lou's early life to present day pic collage (thanks to Constance), Lou and Debbie's crazy party pics and few others.

"I got carried away"

"I'll believe that you're her mother. You look like her, walk like her, speak like her, though Lou isn't rude like you. Your concern for Lou is visible in your eyes... And mainly after looking at your eyes and the eyeliner, I'm more than assured that you are her mother. She too likes smokey, dark eyeliners. But not as much as you. She's very subtle compared to you"

" _She_ looks like _me_ and _she_ walks like _me._ Not the other way round"

"Yeah, whatever"

"So, where is she? I want to see her"

Saying so, Hela started walking towards the loft.

"Uhh.. excuse me? What makes you think that you are welcome to see her here?"

_Oh shit, wrong tone... bad idea..._

Before Debbie could do anything, she was subjected to the consequences. Choking session.

"She's my daughter. I'm her mother. Who you think will stop me?", Hela's voice intimidating, her free hand again wielding a blade. But sadness in her eyes.

"W...will you... Please... please... Ssstop...ch.. choking me"

Hela released Debbie. But the blade was now pointed towards her.

"Li.. Listen... Lou... Lou's not in the position to meet you. In fact, it's best if you don't meet"

"WHAT?", the blade was pressed against Debbie's throat. Hurt visible in Hela's eyes. One small thrust and Debbie will be dead.

"You see, Wait... I'm Lou's friend. She'll not forgive you if you hurt me in any ways"

The blade was retrieved.

"See, Lou's been through so many things. You were not there when she needed you the most. You think showing up after all these years will make her forget all the miseries she went through and accept you?"

"I had my reasons"

"What reasons?"

"None of your business"

"Don't you...I mean you know I'm her friend"

Hela sat down on the rock. Sadness, hurt and tinge of defeat in her eyes. Debbie felt bad for her. She saw Lou's distressed look from yesterday in Hela's face.

"See, you need not worry. I mean she sure hates you. But that's because she loves you so much more. She craved for parents' love which she didn't get. And that made her angry towards you, and slowly hating you. But you know, deep inside she still wants you. She wants the parental love. She still craves for it. It's just... she has convinced herself that she'll never get it and longing for it won't make any good. So, instead she is trying to be angry and hating you. You know, the " _grapes are sour_ " type."

"She wants me back? You think she'll accept me?"

"Yup, she'll definitely. She is Lou, for God's sake. She is the sweetest person in this world in my eyes. I was actually thinking of making Lou happy after her breakdown yesterday. You appeared at the right time"

"What breakdown?"

"About this same thing."

"How is she now?"

"She is sleeping. Not a morning person"

"I want to see her".

"I'll help you"

Hela looked at her, stern expression on her face.

"Don't stare at me. Right now you need my help. I'm the only one with whom Lou has shared her agony and miseries."

"Fine. What do I do?", Hela asked, huffing a little. Clearly, she was irritated by this brunette. But she did feel that this woman was good and is close to Lou.

"Let's plan. I need to get you to stay with us some how"

"How do we do that?Uhm, how about me being your boss? Or your master"

"Hey, I am my own boss, I don't take orders. How about you be my bodyguard?"

"How dare.."

"Now now... Don't you want Lou to like you?", Debbie smirked.

"Blackmailing. You'll pay for this once my daughter accepts me"

"You look scary. My friends might get scared", Debbie laughed, snorting a little.

"Yeah I can't help it. I love to be scary to others"

"Let's see what to do. But first of all, you need to change your appearance. I mean that hideous jumpsuit looks good on you and that explains how Lou is able to pull off every outfit. But it's neither formal nor casual. And you need to see a hair stylist. You need to look like us you see... Human types"

"Don't worry about that"

Hela flicked her finger to change her attire. Now she was wearing black leather pants, green shirt, and black sleeveless vest coat. Her hair was blown straight. It was shorter now, just like Lou. And ofcourse there had to be the bangs to cover her eyes. Eye liner reduced to Lou's level, nude lipstick on her lips. She was wearing black heeled boots. She looked breathtakingly beautiful. She was the black haired version of Lou.

"Now I'm 200% sure that you are her mom. Wait a second. Let me click a photo of yours. Smile a little"

"I don't smile"

"C'mon. My baby Lou is always smiling. Smile a little. I am sure you won't look bad because you have Lou's features"

"Lou has my features"

"Yeah, that. Now, smile", Debbie held her phone to click picture. Hela smiled, awkwardly. It is obviously a new concept for her. Debbie clicked, and the flash was on. Hela suddenly closed her eyes.

"What the fuck! Are you attacking me?", Hela said, angrily.

"Jesus! It's just flash. It is needed to click better photos. See here. See your pic. Though your eyes are closed. It's your fault"

"Whatever", Hela spoke nonchalantly, though her brain was deeply studying her picture.

"What next?", She asked Debbie.

"Let's see. Let's go to the loft"

They started walking towards the loft.

"So what kind of name is Debbie?"

"Well, better than Hela I suppose"

"Very funny"

"I know. So, where's your husband?"

"My who?"

"I mean Lou's dad"

"There isn't any"

"Oh, born out of wedlock. That's why you left her"

"Nope. There isn't a man involved in creating Lou"

"What?"

"My brain child"

"You guys get pregnant brain unlike humans' pregnant belly? How odd"

"You idiot. Brain child means I created her from my thoughts. No gestation period or anything. Well, thoughts and imagination can be considered as gestation period though but there isn't any swelling of tummy or brain. And there is no man involved in her creation"

Debbie was staring, completely astonished.

"How'll you explain this to Lou?".

"I expect her to be more intelligent than you"

"Fuck you"

"What?", Hela asked, clueless about the f word.

"Nothing", Debbie smiled.

_This is going to be fun and thrilling. Lou, baby... I am sure your miseries will end. Love you, hon_

******************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are most welcome


	5. Ocean's 9... Hela?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debbie and Hela plan to reunite the mother and daughter. And Debbie and Hela indulge in banters bickering and pulling each other's leg.

"Tea? Coffee?"

"What?"

"Your morning drink"

"Something strong"

"Oh, okay"

Debbie got her strong coffee. Hela took a sip and spat out. Unfortunately, for Debbie, the spit liquid landed on her face.

"What the hell was that for?", Debbie was furious.

"I don't like it. Get me something else"

_Control Debbie. She's not a human_

Debbie went and washed her face. She didn't really want to have a fight with this sword lady.

"Okay. Here's the tea. I did it for myself but... whatever"

Tea also faced the same fate as coffee.  
This time, it didn't just land on Debbie's face but also her favourite white t-shirt she was wearing.

"Nothing's good here. How do you people live?"

"What's your problem? Don't you have basic sense? Are you not aware of table manners? Oh, wait you live in hell", Debbie started yelling (not so loudly) and cleaned her face, removed her t-shirt. Now standing only in her sports bra and track pant, she looked angrily at Hela. Hela didn't give a damn.

"I rule it. And I have my palace, I lived luxurious life"

"Right now, you're here spitting out the beverages as if you're some kind of jerk"

"Give me something better"

"Idiot?"

"How dare you..."

"Wait wait... You said you wanted better. I felt idiot is better than jerk"

"I meant give me something better to drink"

"Oh... ", Debbie gave her a sheepish smile. Inside she was actually laughing. She wasn't dumb to not understand what Hela was asking. She just wanted to get back to her.

Debbie quickly went to her room and wore a t-shirt. Then returned back. Hela was still in kitchen, looking at the refrigerator. It was a fascinating machine for her. Door opens to cold and closes and again it is hot everywhere.

"It's a fridge. It keeps food fresh"

"It is magic"

"Well, human magic"

"Definitely has some physics behind it. I know humans cannot do magic"

"Yup. Physics. And if you want to know the physics thingy behind the refrigerator, ask Lou. She is a nerd. She knows these stuffs"

"Nerd?"

"Yeah. She is brainy"

"My daughter", Hela said proudly and Debbie rolled her eyes, smiling.

Debbie then started giving her options of different beverages as if she was a waiter reading out the menu for some foreigners. Hela ignored all those options and started surveying herself. She opened Lou's special cabinet, found the expensive whiskey she kept for special occasions. She opened it and tasted.

"Not bad"

"It's Starward. You took Lou's favourite bottle"

"My girl goes by my taste"

Hela drank entire bottle in one shot. Debbie tried to take the bottle away but Hela stopped her with just a finger on Debbie's forehead.

Alcohol didn't effect her at all. Hela began drinking Vodka, two three four bottles down. Debbie was staring at her, mouth open, shocked.

"Now I know why Lou won't get affected by alcohol"

"Like mother, like daughter"

"Are you done?"

"Not really but go on"

Hela started opening fifth bottle. Debbie was sure Lou would be so mad at her. All special stash which was only meant for them and no one else, are now being emptied by this non human.

"Uhm, what skills do you have?"

"You, a Midgard creature asking about my skill?"

" _Mid guard_? I don't have any guard around my mid region"

"Midgard... Means Earth. Your planet"

"Can't you speak English?"

"I'm speaking your language. It's sad you're not smart enough"

"Well, I don't always encounter some alien freak. I'm only smart enough to understand humans. Not some fucking...hmm... What are you, again?

"Goddess of death"

" Yeah.. That... So, before we plan I wanna know why exactly you left Lou. Without that, I cannot design a perfect plan"

"I don't have to tell you that"

"Stop being a fucking asshole and just tell me"

"Did you just call me by inferior body part?"

"What? Oh... Well"

"Take it back", Hela held Debbie's wrist so tightly that Debbie felt her hands going numb, blood stopped flowing.

"I take it back. I take it back. God... You're strong... I mean like.... I don't know... you are very strong."

"I know"

"Back to the question. Tell me why you left her and please, I'm here to help you. The only person with whom Lou opens up is me. So, I can help you. I've seen her suffering. If you left her because you thought her as a burden, then..."

"SHE WAS NEVER A BURDEN. I LOVE HER. I WANTED HER TO BE SAFE"

"Shh... I'm sorry", Debbie said in a low but concerned voice. "And please, lower your voice. I'm happy that she wasn't your burden and that you loved her and love her now too. But she thinks otherwise. You wanted her to be safe. From? Aren't you a goddess? You couldn't keep her safe?"

"It's a long story. I'm not interested in sharing that. Just you know... I love my daughter"

"Is Lou safe now?"

"It's complicated. When one threat is gone, you'll have a new one"

"Hmm okay. I'll not speak about it until you are ready. But just tell me honestly... Lou's safe or not?"

"She's safe..."

Debbie had a satisfying sigh.

"You love my daughter a lot"

"Well she's my everything. Even after all wrong things I did to her, she accepted me back. And now I am sure I can't live..."

* _Choking session_ *

"What did you do to my daughter? If you have hurt her then no power in this world will save you from me", Hela's real form was back with her horned helmet and green suit.

Debbie couldn't breath but didn't speak anything this time. Didn't even protest. The tightening of Hela's palm however increased.

"SPEAK"

Debbie just pointed her index finger at Hela's hand that was wrapped around her neck tightly. Hela loosened her grip.

"You know what... I'm done with you. Don't you have slightest manners how to behave with other person?"

"I am the Queen. You speak manners to me?"

"Well, choking others every 5 seconds isn't queen-like"

"You irritate me. Now tell me, what did you do to Lou?", Still angry, Hela released Debbie.

"I left her partnership for something more... And... Well I learnt my lesson pretty badly..."

Hela raised her eyebrows.

"I wasn't satisfied with our income, so left Lou and went to some guy, fell in love with him. But he trapped me... I went to jail"

"Served you right"

"That was rude"

"But not inappropriate"

"Well yeah I guess. Lou didn't hold any grudge, she took me back. Infact we grew closer than before. She has become my everything. Even death cannot part us"

"I don't wish to part you two"

"Ugh? You? Oh, good pun... I mean... Whatever it is. And please, wear human attires. That horrible reindeer horns freak me out"

Hela changed to the previous clothes and smiled. A real sweet smile.

_Just like Lou_ , Debbie thought.

"Back to skills. Tell me some of your skills"

"Are you..."

"Don't be angry... I'm just asking, not underestimating. Just to know your skills. I mean what can you do? I'm not judging you or anything. See my friends and me, we all... Uhm... let me say the truth. We all are cons. I mean, we have our cover up jobs, but our luxury is because of con jobs. We are skilled in different ways"

"You're a con", Hela raised her eyebrow, smirking.

"Your daughter is also a con"

Hela growled but smiled. "Fine by me. I ain't any saint"

_I've killed so many and took away their wealth under my father's command_

"That I believe", Debbie smiled teasingly and Hela rolled her eyes with the equal smile.

"I am surprised though"

"About?"

"How come an idiot like you can be a con?", Hela smirked.

"Fuck you. I am too smart. You have no idea"

Hela rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. You are so smart, you thought about pregnant brain"

"C'mon, that's not my fault. How will I know about God's physiology?"

Hela laughed. "And you say you are smart"

"Arrgh, you irritate just like Lou"

"It's not irritating. It is teaching and educating you"

"Fuck you. Forget it. Speak about your skills?"

"Like what?"

"Hmm well you see, in our team, Amita is a jeweller. She replicates the real ones with fake. Constance is a master pickpocketer. Nineball is a hacker. Hmm... Hacking means you know... Technology stuff... You won't get it.. leave. Tammy is the best fence. Daphne and Rose... They mainly are our glam faces."

"And why're you saying about these people?"

Hela's lack of interest visible.

"Because they are Lou's friends. And Lou considers them as her family. And I want you to not scare them"

"Fine. What Lou and you do?"

"I plan. I plan heists, robberies and refine it till it is foolproof. Safe. And Lou executes it"

"Executioner", Hela said in a bitter voice.

"Geez no... Lou's our _Executor_. And she's good at it. She executes my plans. She is the one who risks. I now see where that attitude comes from. She likes to ride high on her adrenaline rush"

"My daughter"

Debbie nodded her head with a smile.

"If you have any skills, then I can introduce you to my team as a new member. Then we can proceed with our plans. Else, it is difficult for you to enter this loft without being scrutinised. Also, Lou might not let you be around"

Before Debbie finished her sentence, hundreds of blades flew towards her, and was retrieved merely before it hit her. Debbie froze with fear.

"Is that enough for skills?"

Debbie took few seconds to return back to normal.

"Jesus... I could've died! What the hell were you thinking? No knife games."

"I can fight off an army"

"I don't plan to be in bad books of US army. Also, Lou's always protect us. Tell something which makes others think you are necessary to our team. And no, your superpowers won't count. Tell something that is subtle and acceptable in this world"

"I can protect you all, alongside Lou. I'm a trained combat. I don't think Lou is using her full potential. So, you need me"

"Can you do gymnastics? I mean can you climb tall buildings or hang from slender structures... Hmm do summersaults, acrobatics..."

"I know what gymnastics is and yes I can do all those"

"Wow, good then. We usually take help of a guy when little gymnastics are needed. Lou used to do too, once upon a time but then she stopped. She even stopped practicing. But I think, we can replace him with you"

"Replace?"

"I mean, we can have you. Why to depend on some guy when we have a strong woman here"

Debbie was trying her best to butter Hela's pride so that Hela stays here without harming anyone.

"Okay"

"Now, need to plan a back story. Uhm, your accent is similar to Lou but not entirely. Australian or is it British? whatever it is, you do... It sounds royal and sexy too. You're in New York now. Let's say you are from England who then moved to Australia and then here, and living in States for like 10 years and so, you have this accent. You were a gymnast but couldn't follow your dreams because of internal politics. You saved me some days back when I was about to meet with an accident and so I got you here"

"Boring", Hela said, yawning.

"Are you always like this? Listen... Don't you want your daughter to accept you?"

"I don't think my daughter is as dumb as you to believe this story"

"I'm not gonna help you. Bye. You can leave"

"As if I was dying to have your help"

"Fuck off"

"Again, what?"

Debbie showed her middle finger. Hela, not knowing what exactly it meant, thought it as some kind of gesture when someone is going away... Similar to waving or shaking hands while departure. She too mimicked the same gesture, somewhat confused. Debbie couldn't resist laughing. Also, Debbie too felt the story wasn't that appealing. But won't be accepting it in front of Hela.

"Believe it or not, Lou is never gonna accept you if you act this way with me"

"So you done with your " _fake anger_ " phase?", Hela smirked.

"Stop being Lou. I already am having enough of Lou's antics"

"She is me. So, she is being me. Also, I'm happy that my daughter doesn't encourage your _antics_ "

"If only you were human..." Debbie muttered

"You're a planner as you said. And Lou is the executor. I'm sure she goes her own way while executing. I've given her enough intelligence to not follow a weak plan"

"Weak plan? I plan brilliantly. And she loves my plan. But you see... I don't plan on reuniting broken familes often"

"Whatever"

"You know what... Let's just get back to the plan. Let's say you saved my life a month back and I've been observing you since then thinking you might be of some use because of your similarity with Lou; or may be a danger because of same reason. And you were kicked out of your apartment by your landlord and abused by few people. I saw this and decided to take you in"

"Kicked out?", Hela wasn't impressed.

"Don't you want my team to have sympathy on you? You want me to tell them that you killed the landlord? They will hate you. So how's the plan"

"Not bad. I will improvise it anyways"

"Just not bad? I expected more"

"Will my daughter buy this story?"

"That's the major problem. She knows when I'm lying."

"My daughter is genius"

"Nope. My Lou is connected to me emotionally"

Hela raised her eyebrow. Debbie shrugged.

"So, what next?"

"We need to have some wounds and bruises so that you look like you've been abused"

"I'm not sure. I have self healing power"

"Uhm what if you don't think of healing?"

"I'll try"

It worked. She hit herself hard and tried not to heal. There was a bruise. She would do anything to get her daughter. So, she will have bruises.

Debbie suggested to have light cuts on her face, bruises on hands and knees. A prominent wound on her forehead. Hela did what she was told to do.

Debbie punched Hela on her face, Hela, now furious and was about to attack Debbie.

"Stop stop stop. I was helping you... Thought we could speed up our preparation"

"If that's the case, then speak before you do something"

"Deal"

Few more bruises. One shirt sleeve slightly torn, Debbie was satisfied with Hela's look.

"That's it. Now let's refine the backstory. Let's go to my room"

They both walked to Debbie's room.

"How are you so young?"

"You forget things so soon. How do you even con people with this forgetfulness?"

"Just answer, buzzkill"

"I'm a goddess"

"How old are you?"

"Haven't kept count once I was... Hmm let's just say I'm somewhere around 3000-5000"

"What? Geez you're super old"

"That I am. But my daughter... Isn't matured enough. She wouldn't survive in Asgard or other place in universe if she was alone. It's good that I left her here. Here she is safe even without stimulating any power"

"Lou has powers?"

"She's born with powers. I designed her to be me"

"But she's not arrogant, rude and headstrong"

"I toned down some qualities. Can we speak something else? I can't tell all this now. It's too soon"

"How about I call you Helly?"

"What? How dare you..."

"Hela doesn't sound like human name"

"Helly sounds weak and childish"

"But also cute. Come on... Pleaseeee... For my sake", Debbie started blinking her eyelids in adorable way that Hela couldn't help but smile and agree.

\------------------------*************---------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcome


	6. Welcome to team Ocean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lou meet Hela. She is reluctant to accept her as their team member.

  
It's 9am in the morning. Tammy prepared breakfast alongside Amita. Rose and Daphne were up and discussing about new designs. Constance had her errands on streets and came back with almost 10 watches and few rings. Nine was busy with her laptop doing God knows what. The kids were awake and now at dining table, arguing about some cartoon character.

"Okay, everybody just have your breakfast. I won't repeat again"

"Mom mode on", Constance remarked and Nine laughed. Tammy glared at both of them, "Mamma's gonna burn us", Nine remarked. Tammy just shook her head defeated, and walked to her kids who were now fighting with each other. Rose was trying her best to end the fight but in-turn got hit by kids accidentally.

"You guys hurt Aunt Rose. Stop this or you're grounded for your entire stay here", Tammy warned them and went to Rose whom the kids were hugging and apologising. Rose wasn't angry. She's the sweetest Aunt among all others.

"Deb... Lou... get here soon. Breakfast's ready"

"Will be there in 5", Debbie replied from her room.

"Who's that?", Hela asked.

"It's Tammy. She's one of our oldest friend. And you need to respect her. Lou considers her as sister"

"I'll try"

"I'll introduce everyone once we are down. So, here's the hard part. You walk beside me, and let's see other's reaction. Lou isn't down there. Probably still sleeping. Let's see whether we can fool others with our story"

They both walked downstairs, and stood near the table.

"What the fuck. Lou you dyed", Amita said so loudly, that Constance dropped her spoon. Rose tried to cover Derek's ears. And Tammy glared at Amita.

"You look hot, completely different from your earlier ' _blonde_ _hot'_ hot, but this exotic look is hella hot", Daphne complimented.

Before Hela could answer and spoil the plan (well that's what Debbie thinks, Hela might spoil), Debbie jumped in.

"She is not Lou. She is our new team member. Hmm Team, this is Helly, our new gymnast and a daredevil"

Hela wasn't convinced with this name. She doesn't like anyone manipulating her name. But agreed when Debbie made cute face.

All six ladies were shocked, eyes wide open.

"Ladies..."

Before Debbie could complete her sentence, Tammy pulled her away.

"What the hell, Deb. Who's she? Why is she here? And for _fucks_ sake, why she looks like Lou? Wait! Are you trying to replace Lou?"

"Wow, language mommy. And no, I'm not replacing Lou with her. How can you even think like that?"

"You introduced her as _'our new_ _daredevil_ '. Lou's our daredevil."

"Tam, she's a lonely woman. She saved my life a month back. I was shocked too when I saw her, and so started following her. Kept an eye on her. She has suffered a lot. And freshly homeless. If she indulges in something illegal and, due to her appearance if law mistakes her with Lou, then Lou will be in trouble. I don't want that. So I offered her to join our team. That way she'll be in our close watch"

Debbie practiced this for an hour. She thought she'll be saying this to her entire team, but it's fine. Now Tammy will do that.

"Hmm it's risky. Can we trust her? Does she know about Lou? What if after seeing Lou she starts planning of trapping Lou for her crimes? What if..."

"She won't do that. We are here. We won't let any such things to happen. I want Lou to be safe, happy and cheerful..."

Debbie trailed off. There was something in her eyes Tammy couldn't read.

"Is Lou aware?"

"No... And I don't know how she'll receive it"

Tammy and Debbie stood there silently for few seconds and walked back to others.

Hela was sitting on the chair, and looked just like Lou, _well Lou looks like her_ , Debbie corrected. Others haven't tried to start a conversation with Hela. Thank god.

They all looked at Tammy.

"Guys she is our new team member. Let's welcome her"

Still confused, others said ' _Hey_ ' in unison. Their questionable gaze didn't affect Debbie.

Tammy mouthed ' _later_ ' to them and they nodded.

Hela just raised her hand barely, queen-like, and then started looking at Lou's numerous books.

"So, Helly join us for breakfast?", Rose tried for a conversion.

"No. I'm fine"

"She speaks like Lou, and sits like Lou, walks like Lou and even dresses like her", Tammy whispered and others too joined her. Debbie didn't exactly know what to say, just shrugged.

"And she got so many cuts and bruises. Even her shirt is torn. Why?"

"Abused by certain people out there"

"Hey Helly... clean your wounds. The first-aid kit is in the kitchen cabinet over there"

"It's okay. I'll do it later"

"Wait, you guys aren't pranking us, right?" Daphne started talking. "It's Lou, right? You both are trying to freak us out and enjoy our dilemma and confusion"

As soon as she finished talking, they heard Lou's bedroom door open. They all look at the source of sound.

Lou was standing near the door in her burgundy suit, busy talking to someone on phone. Hela looked at Lou, all emotions flooding inside her. She was looking at her with happiness, excitement and love. Debbie gave a sideway glance at Hela, and winked. Hela smiled back with happiness.

Lou kept her phone inside and looked at the six shocked faces gazing sharply at her and one cool Ocean eating scrambled eggs. She didn't notice Hela who was standing far from their dining place.

"Anything wrong?"

"They're happy to see you", Debbie replied.

Lou walked towards them, hugged Debbie from behind and kissed her forehead. Debbie leaned back a little.

"Sorry for whatever happened yesterday, and thanks for being with me", she whispered softly, and then took a bite of scrambled eggs from Debbie's plate and sat next to Keri.

The kids are not bothered about what happened there for last fifteen minutes. They were busy discussing about some cartoon show.

Lou lifted Keri from her chair and made her sit on her lap and started feeding pancakes. Keri, who until now was just poking at her food and talking to Derek, happily started eating.

_I'm sorry I never fed you and looked after you_

Hela thought, eyes dangerously getting moist. Lou suddenly felt something in her heart. Some kind of strings being pulled from inside. She never felt that.

_It's strange today,_ she thought.

Ever since she opened her eyes early morning because of some random and indecipherable dream, she felt some strange air around her.

Everyone now was sure Helly (Hela) and Lou are different person. Debbie could see Hela trying her best to control herself from not rushing towards Lou and hugging her. Debbie felt bad. A mother shouldn't go through this.

"Lou, there is someone I want you to meet"

Lou looked up. "Don't tell me you and Tammy are back to setting me up with some random people. I don't want anyone in my life, Debbie"

"Oh no. We've given up hopes on that. And I don't want you to go with anyone either"

Lou looked at her, raised her eyebrow.

"I mean, I don't want you to go with anyone whom you don't want to"

"Who else then? Are you dating someone? You want me to meet him as your family? Better not be the shady guy type whom you fall for usually", Lou warned, but also concerned.

"Oh no. No more dating"

"Then?"

"Your look alike", Daphne blurted out, tired of Debbie's beating around the bush. Debbie glared. No one dares to spoil her plan. She had prepared herself for an hour to face Lou and Daphne just ruined it.

"My what?"

"She is there. Our new team member"

"Looks like you"

"Walks like you"

"Sits like you"

"Speaks like you"

"Dresses like you", everyone except Debbie and Tammy responded, giving their input.

"What? Debbie what are they saying"

Because all started explaining Lou at once, Debbie realised Lou was irritated. And that won't go well. Debbie was losing control of the situation. She raised her hand to get everyone's attention.

"Lou, We've got a new teammate. Helly. She... hmm she saved my life. Now she is in trouble. So, I got her here. And fortunately, she is a gymnast. We can use her in our heists."

Lou stared at Debbie. Debbie knew what was coming next.

"And you didn't think it was important to tell me in advance?"

There you go. Debbie was witnessing the same look on Lou's face which she saw last time at the shores when she got to know about framing Claude.

"Hon, it's not like that. I wanted to tell you but I feared you'd freak out or do something stupid or unexpected"

Hela no more wanted to stay far so she walked towards them.

Lou saw her. Her face was unreadable. Debbie couldn't make out whether Lou was angry or shocked. Lou gave Hela a piercing look and then turned to Debbie.

"She can be in our team but tell her to stay away from me", Lou stated firmly, placed Keri back on her chair and started walking towards her room.

Hela was hurt by this. Debbie was speechless. Others were blank.

"Lou, I can explain"

"What?", Lou turned, her gaze sharp and Debbie realised Lou was barely controlling her anger.

Debbie asked Hela to excuse them. Hela already knew what Debbie was going to say. They practiced, afterall.

Debbie told the same story which she told to Tammy. Also, in between she made Tammy to continue the story so as to escape from Lou's lie detection ability. While others were convinced, Tammy wasn't completely sure about this whole decision of Debbie. And Lou... Probably didn't even listen to the story. She was in her deep thoughts. She was constantly looking at Hela. Debbie touched Lou's hands, tried to link their fingers but Lou didn't allow. Instead, she looked into Debbie's eyes.

Lou saw determination, a bit of lie, fear but mostly pity in Debbie's brown eyes which she always admired and thought as her world.

_Whom is she pitying? Me or Helly?_

Lou couldn't place it. All she saw was the determination in Debbie's eyes, the same which she saw when they had the confrontation at the beach after saying _'he will not... Lou he will_ _not'_

And that time, though Lou was angry, she went on with Debbie's plan and at the end, Debbie did prove right.

Hela was impatient. She was frustrated that she couldn't hold her daughter, hug her and tell her she loves her. A lot.

"If you want to replace me with more exotic version of me then fine by me", Lou said. Hurt deeply visible in Lou's eyes.

Debbie sighed.

_Why does everyone think I'm going to replace Lou? Seriously how can they think that? And Lou herself is thinking like that? Can't she see how much I love... oh my_ _! Did I just..._

Debbie was now on the verge of losing control.

"I'm hurt, Lou. And this is not sarcasm. I'm really hurt. Why would you even think I'll replace you? I need you... We are codependent. I can't think of my life without you. You're my best friend. My savior. My..." tears dangerously gripped on her eyes. Anytime it might flow.

Lou was silent. She could see Debbie was hurt. She had hurt her yesterday, and now again.

_No this should not happen. I want Debbie's happiness. If getting this new member, who already is making me feel something, makes Debbie happy then so be it_

Lou walked towards Hela, some kind of familiarity seeping into her with every step. Something started inside her heart. She felt it but county exactly place a finger on it.

"Lou Miller", she extended her hand towards Hela. Hela couldn't control herself. She hugged Lou tightly. Lou could feel warmth and love. But this was unexpected and she doesn't show such affection to anyone except Debbie and Tammy. She could feel Hela crying. She pushed Hela away from her, stared at her green eyes. Not a single drop of tears.

_Did I just imagine her to be crying?_

"What're you doing? I don't like this kind behaviour. Be in your limits. In fact, stay away from me as much as possible. You're welcome to this team but not to my personal space"

Lou's words were ruder than she wanted it to be. Pain in Hela's eyes was visible to Lou. Lou never behaved that way with anyone. But something here was out of place. She was not able to figure it out. She feels warmth in Hela with every passing minute. 

_Maybe because we look identical and that's the problem_

"Lou, please can you be formal with her, atleast. We are a team and team needs to be together", Debbie spoke.

_Never hurt Debbie_

"Deb, you trust her and I trust you. That's the most I can do right now. Guys, you need not be resentful to Helly. I may take a while to get adjusted. You see, she looks like me. And her entire presence is a lot to take in. I need time. But you guys, don't stop yourself from being her friend"

_Nope. That wasn't the real reason_

She gave one look at Hela, "I hope you understand. Just... I need time"

Hela nodded, keeping all her hurt inside. This was unlike of Hela. Anyone in Lou's place and they would be dead by now. But Lou was her daughter. And so, Hela wasn't able to be her real self without explaining it to Lou first.

"So then, welcome to the team, Helly. And Lou, can you please lend her one of your shirt? She had a really bad day"

_Seriously Deb? Now I'm supposed to share my clothes with her? Is it not enough that I'm allowing her to look like me and stay in my loft?_

Debbie knew what Lou was thinking but she wanted this to happen. She wanted Hela to have something. After Lou's cold behaviour, it was evident that Hela was broken.

"Fine. Wait here", Lou went inside her room.

"Come on guys. Don't be rude. Introduce yourself to Helly. She is our new teammate"

All were still looking at each other. But the situation was now lightened compared to earlier, thanks to Lou's acceptance of Helly into their team.

Tammy stepped forward, "yeah well, I'm Tammy. I'm a housewife and..."

All started boo-ing and laughing. Hela... well was confused

"Tams, You are not a housewife. Come on. Truth"

"My kids are here _Deborah_ ", Tammy said sternly.

"Deborah?", Hela asked, left side of her lips curved up a bit. Eyebrow slightly raised. Teasing completely evident. Debbie rolled her eyes.

Tammy was in awe seeing the response of Helly (Hela). It was the same reaction she had seen 20 years back, when Lou first heard Debbie's full name.

"Deb... Am I..."

"It's the same...", Debbie acted along so that Tammy won't realise the rapport she and Hela shared and also, she hoped Tammy won't use her insanely brilliant brain to find any sort of relationship between Lou and Hela for now.

"You are just like Lou. I'll definitely like you", Tammy said.

Hela smiled. Genuine one.

"Yo I'm Constance. You are dope you know. With those leathers. I thought only mom could rock that look but you too can"

"That's because they look alike Constance. I'm Amita by the way"

"Who is your mom? And how am I looking like your mother?"

"She is speaking about Lou", Debbie decided to jump in.

_I have a grandchild?_

"Oh... But you don't..."

"Not biological... Lou treats her like a kid"

"Oh, okay"

"Nine"

"Nine? What nine? Realms?"

"My name's Nineball"

"Technology lady"

"Yup that's her", Debbie said with an adorable smile.

"I'm Rose Weil. I..umm.. I'm..aa... Designer"

"I'm sure you're the most innocent one here"

"That she is. Though she did help steal 150 millions worth necklace from my neck"

"You remind me of a girl I met once upon a time", Hela said, looking at Daphne.

"How? Did you have good time with her", Daphne asked with a wink.

"She too was full of herself. Narcissistic. I was about to behead her but controlled myself"

All started laughing. Debbie didn't try to shut Hela for she was enjoying this particular conversation. Daphne wasn't offended. Instead she was actually proud.

"Tell me more about her. Was she as beautiful as me?"

"Well kind of... But she had big horns..."

_Okay that's going out of hand_

"She meant metaphorically. That girl had horns meaning she was too proud and full of attitude", Debbie covered up.

"No I meant..."

Debbie stopped Hela before she could speak anything.

"Our Daphne doesn't have horns. And she isn't as full of herself as she was earlier. She's good at heart"

All agreed.

The kids were still not bothered. Tammy called them to introduce themselves. They didn't listen or mostly didn't pay any attention to what adults were speaking earlier. So, Tammy went to them.

Hela was reluctant to meet kids. She couldn't say directly but was fidgeting. Debbie saw the shift in Hela's face.

"What happened?"

"Kids... I don't feel like meeting them"

"Don't worry. They are sweet kids"

"It's not that. I'm the goddess of death. I don't think I should touch them. In fact, they shouldn't even have my shadow around them"

Debbie didn't know what to reply so she just held Hela's hand. This was new to Hela. Affection was never experienced by her. Still took Debbie's hand, uncertainty in her eyes. The kids came to Hela.

"You are aunt Lou's twin?" Keri asked.

"You too ride bike? Can you take me with you for a ride? Aunt Lou takes me always", Derek asked and then immediately covered his mouth.

"Wait what? Lou takes you on ride in her motorbike?", Tammy yelled loudly.

"LOU... GET BACK HERE SOON"

"Why's she yelling? How dare she tell at Lou! I'm going to...", Hela spoke in low but firm voice but Debbie stopped her.

"You cannot always break into people's rapport and relationships. Tammy won't hurt Lou, neither will Lou. They will just have a jest. Slight banter"

Hela sighed. She was being too protective. But she couldn't help it.

"What's wrong, Tam Tams? Why're you yelling at me?"

Lou came out of her room, holding mustard coloured shirt. She then walked towards kitchen, got first-aid kit. She handed both the kit and shirt to Debbie which Debbie in-turn gave it to Hela. Hela tried to look at Lou but Lou turned her face away.

_It hurts._

"Lou, you take Derek on your rides?"

"Who told you that?"

"He himself admitted"

"I didn't mean to, aunt Lou. It just slipped from my mouth", Derek said, almost about to cry. Lou lifted him and kissed him hard on his cheeks.

"Tams chill. I don't ride outside our yard when I'm with him. And also, I don't ride at high speed."

Tammy was not convinced, Lou wrapped her free hand around Tammy. Debbie was slightly jealous now. Hela noticed this.

"Tams... I'll never put your kids in danger. I can never ever do that. I'm not heartless and reckless to do that to any kid"

Hela could see some anger in Lou's eyes. It wasn't for Tammy. It was... It was for... Lou's parents... means her.

"Fine. I trust you and your riding skills. Sorry for this outburst"

Lou just gave a peck on Tammy's right cheek resulting in another shadow of jealousy on Debbie's face.

"Why is that only Derek gets the chance to ride with you and not us?", Daphne asked, slightly offended.

"That's because he is the most handsome man here", Lou started kissing his cheeks and tickling him. Both were laughing loud and fell on the couch. Keri joined them.

"You are spoiling my kids", Tammy said smilingly.

"Come on Tams.", Lou winked. Debbie, again jealous.

"Where can I change my clothes?", Hela asked Debbie in low voice.

"I'll show you. Come on, Helly Thompson", Debbie lead Hela to her own room. Hela was not ready to have Thompson as her last name. She was Odindottir. This last name makes her sound like ' _son of some guy called Thomp_ '. Debbie had hysterical laughter hearing that, earlier.

"One more time you call me Helly, and you're dead", Hela whispered, but smiling. Debbie and Hela felt Lou's gaze on them from behind.

Once in room, Hela decided to address Debbie's jealousy.

"You know jealousy isn't a good thing"

"What?"

"Jealousy. It's not a good thing"

"And why are you saying that to me"

"Because I saw you getting jealous. Three times. A pang of jealousy in your face when Lou hugged, kissed and winked at Tammy"

"What? No"

"Say all you want. But it's true. You're jealous. Either of Lou or Tammy."

"No. I don't have anything against them..."

"Yeah yeah"

"What?"

"Nothing", Hela smiled and started unbuttoning her shirt. Debbie trailed off in her thoughts.

"Are you going to stare at me while I'm changing?"

"What?"

"Turn around"

"I'm not interested in you"

"You better stick to your words"

"So, tell me about your helmet", Debbie spoke, looking at the white wall.

"It is not my helmet. It is my crown"

"What?" Debbie couldn't control her Laughter.

"It's my crown. It's comfortable. Gives me confidence. And also, my hair will be secure inside it. You know, if not, then you'll be distracted because of hair, while fighting"

"How many fights you had?", Debbie asked, turning around once Hela was done. She also decided to wrap Hela's wounds and tend her cuts. It wasn't required, but instant healing might lead to unnecessary doubts by her team.

"Fights or wars? Which one you want to know?"

"Wars too? Didn't expect that"

"I fought thousands of wars, actually hundreds of thousands. Fights though, I've lost the count"

"But why? Why violence? My Lou is not violent, thank god"

"Your Lou?", Hela raised an eyebrow.

"Well she is my best friend. So she is mine"

"Mine in the sense..."

"You know what... Leave it"

"You can tell me, honey"

"Honey? That's new. And a lot like Lou"

"Is it now, darling"

"Again..."

"What again, dear?"

"Stop stop. you sound too much like Lou"

"I can't help it. I use endearment terms a lot. It was the only thing that would make me feel good. Though I never received any from my people..."

"Oh... I... ughhh... Sorry... And be free to use. Also, you'll get endearing terms back here. From Rose. She's the sweetie. Also me when I feel kind and good. Tammy... and most importantly, from Lou once she is composed. She will start using all those 16th century words too once settled and adjusted to your presence. You see, she's not at her best right now."

Hela felt good. She would wait for Lou to speak to her.

"Now, come on. As much as I like to know more about you, I'm hungry. Let's have something to eat"

"Didn't you just eat?"

"I am still hungry"

"Oh. I want another drink"

"Nope. You drank so much already. I am worried about Lou finding it out. Try drinking coffee or tea. Or like Derek and Keri, drink milk."

"I'm not a kid"

"But you act like one"

Hela rolled her eyes. Never once in her life, she was called a kid.

"So tell me. Are they all staying here, always?"

"Most of the time. We all have our own share of hurt from past. We find strength when together and also we're family. We feel loved and respected"

"Lou too treats them that way?"

"Oh yeah. More than me, actually. I have my restrictions. But she is too sweet. Yeah, she has her barriers, doesn't completely get open. No one except me knows about her life. But they all are assured of one thing. Lou cares a lot. And that's enough for them"

This felt good. Hela hoped she'll also be getting love from Lou.

They walked down. Lou was sitting at the dining table, now having her coffee. Others were done with their breakfast. Debbie took Hela's hand and walked towards Lou. Lou could feel them approaching. Debbie sat next to Lou, and Hela next to Debbie. Lou was about to get up and walk away but Debbie placed her hand on her right thigh and pressed her back to the chair. Lou was irritated by Debbie's constant attempt to keep her in same room as Helly (Hela). Debbie then removed her hand, when she was sure that Lou would not walk away, and turned towards Hela who was having amused expression. Debbie just smiled and served her breakfast. Pancakes. Hela narrowed her eyes.

_Damn I should now deal with two Lous_

"Eat it. You need to recover. And you blondie, you too need to eat"

"Deb, I'm not in mood for anything. So, just leave me alone"

"You didn't tone down the stubbornness in Lou?", Debbie whispered to Hela.

"Hardly. Enough to be under control"

Debbie shook her head.

_God! Give me enough strength._

Lou was observing them. Hela met her eyes. A flash of familiarity, concern and eagerness in Lou's eyes began forming. Still anger was visible. Lou broke the eye contact and decided to have her breakfast. She started eating pancakes while Debbie decided to speak again.

"Hmm there's a billionaire. Cheating uncle Sam for years now. What do you say about disciplining him a little?"

Debbie didn't really have any plan. She was just making up things to make Lou speak to her again.

"I think you need to brush up your lying skills", Lou said, blankly.

Hela was impressed by her daughter's ability to read Debbie.

"I.. I'm not lying... I'm serious. I... I have a plan"

"If you do, then spill it right now. Every fucking step"

"I... I... he is rich. And... he is... you know what, you are right. I don't have a plan, okay. I'm ... I'm .... I just want to talk to you like before. I want to... Want you to understand. I... Just in an hour you grew distant from me...", anxiety, sadness all poured in Debbie's voice.

Everyone looked at Debbie and Lou from their respective place. Hela felt uncomfortable. This was happening because of her. She thought of walking away.

"Wait. You need not go. If you're staying here, then you should adjust to our fights. I don't think Debbie recruited someone with weak heart."

Lou's voice was so firm, even Debbie was shocked.

"Lou, I just... I just want you to accept Helly from your heart. And I want you to be fine with me. I don't want anything to change between us. I... Please Lou?"

Lou walked towards Helly, hugged her (reluctantly), turned towards Debbie.

"Now... You happy?", Edgy voice with all irritation.

Unknown to Lou, her right hand was still on Hela's shoulders.

"You have honey on your lips", Debbie said

_Why am I looking at her lips? Concentrate, Debbie._

"And you have embarrassment all over your face"

"So... are we good?"

"We will be if you actually find some billionaire", Lou smirked.

Hela was completely taken by Debbie and Lou's fight... Or was it a banter? She didn't understand. Others were surprised too but not as much as her. She was revelling in the feel of Lou's hand on her shoulders. She missed Lou's hand when Debbie pulled Lou towards herself for an embrace.

"Thank you", Debbie whispered.

"You better be sure of what you're doing", Lou whispered back.

Both were not in any hurry to pull away from embrace until Nine yelled _get a room._ They both looked at Nine and then continued their embrace. Hela was looking at them, completely surprised.

_How close are they? Also, Lou is hugging? I never hugged anyone as such. Where did she get that from?_

"So, will you help Helly with her clothes? Share few more clothes with her? She lost everything.", Debbie asked, still whispering.

Lou growled. "They are my clothes", Lou whined. "Give your clothes. You anyways don't wear same clothes twice.

"She is more into androgynous style and you are an expert in that department"

"Fine. I'll sort some of my clothes. Collect it from me later"

"Okay"

"Okay"

"Why don't you guys just makeout and fuck on the table?", Nine said, irritated by the hugging and too much of softness.

"Not wearing any condoms. And Debbie is ovulating", Lou replied.

Everything went above Hela's head while others laughed. Debbie... Well her face was buried on Lou's neck and so, the red tinge of shyness and blush went unnoticed by all.

\---------------------***************----------------

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are most welcome 😊


End file.
